the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Breast Wars
A proposed crossover between the Supermoms, BreastQuest, and general /co/verse settings. What follows is the outline. The project itself is still unfinished, but is talked about often enough as if it were. Prologue We open with a mysterious device placed in an underground lab, surrounded by scientists and soldiers. The background conversation lets reader know this is the BQverse, and that these are DFC forces. *The portal plot device was found in a bunker just outside the archive kill zone, they relocated it far away from the archives so it wouldn’t get destroyed or risk destroying the archives with it. *Original motivation is to get into the archives using it, find out it’s actually a portal machine that can take them to other, non-destroyed universes, universes full of resources The leading scientist orders the device turned on. With a low hum and flickering lights, eventually the device powers on. The main scientist man turns a dial on a piece of equipment he’s standing behind, the image in the portal that appears changes between several universes The leading scientist man flashes an evil smile and tells the soldier to alert Empress Plana. Act I Location: Wasteland (BreastQuest setting) Confirmed characters: *Briana *Cassandra *Seymour Open with an action beat: Briana's group are cleaning up the last bit of resistance after ambushing a lone DFC transport. One of the DFC makes a comment about how soon, all of this fighting will be pointless, foreshadowing Plana’s plan. They contact the rebel leader, a DFC transport out in the middle of the wasteland is suspicious because they know there are no known DFC bases around this area. Yet there's been a steady supply chain around this area for months. Cassandra notices there's a GPS in the vehicle, Seymour uses his machine knowledge to decrypt the transports GPS destination coordinates so they follow the route to find out where it's going. After some driving it comes into view and it's a pretty decent sized base, too big to just go in guns a-blazing. They slap the two grunts awake, put them in the drivers seat again, having that big gun of Bri's right at the back of their heads makes them rethink any funny business. Once they've gotten though the outer perimeter they begin with trying to sneak through the vents. Bri tries to get in the vent first but can't, Cass makes a remark about Bri's big breasts, Cass tries to sneak in through the vent but can't either because of her ass. They come up with the "laundry cart" sneaking method, they hide in supply crates while Seymour pushes them in disguised as a DFC soldier. While making the rounds, they overhear conversations about a portal. Seymour finds a safe-ish place to hunker down and plug himself into the DFC systems, from there they witness the portal in action on a monitor. :“This is home base, distress signal acknowledged. Sending chimera beast reinforcements to your coordinates.” (We see the beast again in act 3.) :“Roger that, frontier division 2 out.” (Division 2 is in the /coc/verse) And then the rebels see some giant monster get placed on top of a pad, or whatever the portal thing looks like before disappearing in a flash. After the room clears out, they go in to investigate with Seymour guiding them to the portal room. Once there, Cass pulls out a bunch of bombs and is getting ready to blow the place up, but then the head scientist in the control room quickly activates the device to send them to the last coordinates entered. Seymour warns them of a huge energy surge but to no avail, the two ladies are swept into another universe. Bri and Cass disappear and we get a line like :“Frontier division 1, this is home base. We have a security breach. Prepare to move into the next phase ahead of schedule.” (Division one is in Sapphire City) And act one ends. Act II Location: Sapphire City (Supermoms setting) Confirmed Characters: *Striker *Diva *Kaiju *Sig Rune *Tropica *Mend *Kid Striker *Gary the Golem Master *DFC operatives Cold opening: Sapphire City, home to the Supermoms. The moms are doing their everyday business (out of costume) when Gary the Golem Master, one of their recurring foes, attacks the city. He’s more powerful than usual, owing to a special magical gem he’s acquired. The Supermoms seem outmatched. Things seem dire, when suddenly two heroes come to their aid from nowhere and with their combined strength, they defeat the monster. Supermoms thank the heroic father/daughter duo, the Strongfasts and note how much of a help they've been for the past few months. The Strgongfasts are actuality DFC agents masquerading as heroes, as evident by the DFC logo on their costumes. The DFC agents have low-tier power armor, it affords them enhanced speed, strength, durability, along with short-boost rocket packs for limited flight capabilities. Mend notices the girl Strongfast took some damage and kisses her to heal it, this also puts her ample bosom right in the face of the undercover DFC agent. She has a stunned reaction as she stares at Mend's chest. Mend comments that she'll have a bust of her own when she grows up. Cue internal screaming or swearing. The agents maintain character remain full camp right up until when the DFC "heroes" head back to base. The Strongfast girl comments how she feels sick and wishes to be done playing games in this ridiculous dimension. In the base is a bunch of JUSTICE tech and Dr. Chimera who is looking worse for wear as he's been beaten up several times over the past few months while posing as a villain. The female Strongfast agent continues to mock their current dimension saying how she can't believe their act of a "charming hero playing the role of Mr. Mom, his daughter/side-kick" were bought hook, line, and sinker. They go over their findings on the Supermoms (which also acquaints us with their powers) and a transmission comes in from home base (this is the other end of the conversation from the end of Act I) :“Frontier division 1, this is home base. We have a security breach. Prepare to move into the next phase ahead of schedule.” :The male Strongfast turns to his partner: "Wish granted." :"The interlopers were sent to Frontier division 2's dimension, but be prepared regardless." A floating collar-like device is shown in the hologram (foreshadowing the mind control device) Act II end. Act III Location: Los Palos (/coc/ setting) Confirmed characters: */co/lette */co/nrad *Lovely Ladybug *Ma’m Aries *Poison Dart We’re opening with another action scene with /co/lette punching some DFC grunt’s lights out. :/co/lette: "Hard to believe all this happened in a week, where did these weirdos even come from?" :/co/nrad: "And none of them talk when we catch them, so their boss must be pretty scary." :Lovely Ladybug: "Yeah, Diego isn't thrilled about this either, his buddies went and hired a bunch of super mercs to chase these guys out of town, but they just arn't getting the message. It's making this that much harder to deal with." Los Palos' down town is a battlefield, the DFC arrived only a week prior and a violent gang war has erupted between Diego’s gang and the DFC interlopers. The DFC are better armed and trained, but the unpredictability of the super powered gangsters evens the odds Other villains are getting drawn in, hiring their services out to both sides which is of course attracting the gaze of heroes trying to put an end to the violence (such as Marley). Ma’m Aries is there having been hired to get rid of the DFC. While the heroes are fighting the DFC and other supervillains, the DFC are taking double casualties and make a call for reinforcements (call back to Act I). As the untrained gangsters are more easily dealt with by the heroes, the DFC begin to regroup amid the chaos and launch strategic, military style counterattacks, which Conrad takes notice of, thinking it strange that a “gang” could be so efficient as to give a group of heroes trouble. Suddenly a large chimera monster seemingly teleports in, the unknown gang rallies behind their reinforcement and begins to attack the heroes. Lovely Ladybug and /co/lette easily knock the chimera out to the shock and horror of the DFC forces. Clearly they had come to the wrong neighborhood. The DFC begin to make a retreat, the combination of hero and gangster too much for them all at once. They begin to pull out noting how this dimension is full of monsters worse than what they’ve got and people too attentive to successfully infiltrate. At this moment another flash of light happens and Briana and Cassandra are standing there totally bewildered. The gathered heroes see them as another summoned reinforcement for the DFC “gang” and poise to attack, triggering Bri's super soldier instincts who readies for combat as well. Marley and Cassandra square off, while Briana and Colette battle it out. Marley, despite having much better tech, is given the run around by Cassandra (not physically defeated, but she can’t seem to corner Cassandra or land a knockout blow). Colette is quickly overwhelmed by Briana’s incredible strength, speed, and durability. By now the gangs have slinked off to lick their wounds completely, and it’s only the group of heroes duking it out. Briana, having entered her “Supersoldier” mode, is threatening to seriously hurt Colette the way things are going. Cassandra is likewise exhausted from her battle and Marley is closing in on her, but before the two fights can end in tragedy, Conrad stops them. After both sides calm down and do some explaining, telling the /coc/ universe about their mutual enemy and how they need to push them back into their own dimension. They agree they need to pursue the retreating DFC as fast as possible or lose the trail with Briana and Cassandra trapped in the /coc/ dimension. (During all this Ma’am Aries can be seen in the shadows eavesdropping. She decides to pursue as well for the chance at riches) The crew (/co/nrad, /co/lette, Lovely Ladybug, Poison Dart, Briana, and Cass with Ma’am, unbeknownst to them) quickly catch up to the DFC forces. There is a shootout as they guard the portal from the heroes. As the portal beings to destabilize and close, order turns to chaos as everyone makes a dash for the exit. Everyone makes it through with no time to spare. Strongfast and SF Jr. are alerted by their superiors that the plans have changed (end of act II). The DFC has suffered a defeat in the /coc/verse and their forces there are retreating into the SMverse. So, the plan to slowly infiltrate SMverse has been scrapped. Instead, they decide to start a massive attack on Sapphire City in an attempt to incapacitate and/or mind control Supermoms before the pursuing /coc/+BQ forces arrive. Act IV Location: Los Palos → Sapphire City Act opens with various shots of the Supermoms doing their best to battle the invasion (buildings burning, DFC military vehicles and bioweapons tearing through the city), but there are simply too many of them. They're attacking Sapphire City all over the place all at once. Things are looking dire when the other heroes pop out of a portal in the mist of the fighting and immediately get to work. Supermoms and /coc/ forces get along very quickly. Splitting up, the Supermoms, /coc/, and BQ heroes get acquainted with one another. There is banter, bonding, etc. Mend, Tropica and /co/nrad fight some geeks together. As the battle rages, the DFC manage to get the better of several heroes and the collar device seen earlier is clamped onto their necks. From the collar, a layer of nanomachines spread across the body, giving the brainwashed hostages a “uniform”. Star-Striker and Kid Striker find themselves face-to-face with their former friends, the Strongfasts. Both Strongfasts, after a short fight, feign weakness and pretend to be turning good, but it’s just a ruse to lure Star-Striker and her sidekick close for mind control purposes. Kid Striker is brought under DFC control, but Star-Striker escapes due to her boobs overloading the device. Strongfast and Strongfast Jr. abscond with Kid Striker. Cassandra and /co/lette team up, Cassandra being captured but /co/lette’s boob power breaking the mind control device placed on her. Ladybug, Poison Dart and Kaiju fight together and do well until the DFC deploy an area stun weapon. Ladybug and Kaiju are collared, then they both turn on Poison Dart, all three heroes being turned to the DFC side. Diva evades capture by stunning the DFC agents with the collars approaching on her. Sig Rune and Briana partner up to take the deadliest of the DFC’s Chimeras and hold their own quite handily, but Sig Rune’s tunnel vision while battling leads to a DFC agent sneaking up behind her and clamping on a mind control device. When Briana tries to come to her new friend’s aid, another DFC agent clamps a mind control device on her, but her unique physiology shatters the device as it attempts to construct the nanomachine clothes. She is immune to the mind control device. The DFC retreat with Sig Rune. After they have captured a significant number of heroes, the DFC retreat back to the Strongfasts' compound. There, they have Marley over extend her forcefield to prevent the others from entering while they escape. Ma’am Aries, disguised as a DFC trooper with her chest completely flat, hops into the portal. The portal closes, stranding all the heroes in the Supermoms dimension. To recap, the following characters have been captured and mind controlled by the DFC: Kid-Striker, Cassandra, Ladybug, Poison Dart, Kaiju, and Sig Rune. Act V Location Sapphire City → Wasteland Scene begins with the head scientist addressing the captured heroes, who are now totally subservient to him. They have been outfitted with new uniforms, the centerpiece being Marley, who now wears a six-winged cybernetic suit bristling with weapons. Meanwhile, in BQverse, Seymour is still secreted away in his hidey hole. He finally managed to get into the security and power systems, and sees the newly captured heroes, Cassandra among them. Shocked to see her without Briana, he concludes that Briana must be trapped in another universe. Ma’am suddenly stumbles into his hiding place in her search for loot. After a brief conversation, she agrees to help him get to the portal room. She defeats the guards and protects Seymour while he sets up. Some of the DFC troopers get traumatized upon seeing Ma'm's chest rapidly expand. Seymour gets into the portal system computer and looks up the last location. Risking discovery, he powers up the device sending a power surge that is felt throughout the lab. He turns around and Ma’am is gone. Flash to the heroes trapped in Supermoms universe. They are currently brainstorming ways to try and get the portal open. Magic is suggested and Briana is totally unable to comprehend the concept of magic in any way. The portal materializes suddenly in Supermoms-verse to the shock of the gathered heroes still discussing their options. Wasting no time, they all fly through the opening and into BQverse. The lab itself is on high alert, and the heroes immediately encounter armed resistance. Now alongside the normal DFC soldiers, they are encountering elite J.U.S.T.I.C.E. units which slow down their progress significantly. On Briana’s radio, the rest of the BQ crew outside let them know that a huge number of troops are being funneled inside the base. Escaping the confined lab, they first encounter Poison Dart, Kid-Striker, and Cassandra. Flanked by soldiers, it is a brutal fight, as the new uniforms also grant marginal increases in their hosts' physical abilities. Poison Dart's agility is magnified, Kid-Striker how hits like a heavyweight boxer, and Cassandra is as fast as an Olympic sprinter. The battle ensues with Poison Dart managing to poison Briana, crippling her as Mend tries to heal the poison. Colette manages to use her gauntlets to increase the gravity on a pole forcing Poison Dart to the ground while Tropica binds her with vines and Colette removes her device. Star Striker and Kid-Striker battle it out, mother vs daughter. Despite superior physical abilities, Star Striker pulls through due to her years of experience. The device is removed, and the family is tearfully reunited. Cassandra is fast, and her new shotgun is putting enormous strain on Diva’s sonic constructs. Diva can’t quite pin her down, so she does the next best thing: While Cassandra sprints around, Diva constructs a wall directly in her path which she smacks into. Knocked unconscious, the collar is easily removed. Now the heroes regroup and press onward into the facility. They run into a group of soldiers escorting Seymour to a waiting APC, which they thwart. The rescued Seymour is overjoyed to see Cassandra safe, and informs them that the base is much larger than originally anticipated. He warns them that a large motor pool area lies ahead and that Kaiju and Sig Rune are waiting for them. Together the group moves into the big room, the sky visible through the open roof. Turns out this was much more than a motor pool, it’s a full-blown hangar. Several DFC VTOLs lift off in the background, and at the far end, the two figures of Kaiju and Sig Rune stand waiting. The groups move forward, and engage each other. Sig Rune and Briana single each other out and the brawl between the two heavyweight sluggers begins. Punches and kicks dent and crush armored vehicles, while others serve as projectiles when thrown. The ferocious duel is accompanied by a now giant Kaiju slapping around the other heroes. Humorous scene where Seymour and Conrad have taken cover behind a tank, asking each other if this is how it usually goes for the two of them. Colette tosses Diva high into the air where she uses a sound construct in the shape of a fist to smack Kaiju in the face. She goes down, but a problem occurs when the heroes realize that her collar, which has grown huge with her, is nearly impossible for them to remove. Kaiju recovers and begins her assault again in earnest. Sig Rune and Briana are evenly matched, but Sig Rune spots Conrad and Seymour. Seeing an opportunity, she grabs a tank and throws it at them. Briana springs forth and catches it in mid-air, but Sig Rune grapples her from behind. Briana is almost rendered unconscious, but Poison Dart notices the two of them while she’s fighting Kaiju. She uses her long, grippy frog tongue to latch on to Sig Rune’s collar, and since Sig is occupied with keeping Briana from fighting back, she cannot defend herself as the collar is ripped off. Meanwhile, Tropica uses her vines to wrap around Kaiju’s midsection and Colette uses her gravity powers to make them heavy enough to bring Kaiju down. They can’t shrink Kaiju, so Briana pulls out her enormous revolver and takes aim at the collar while the other heroes keep her pinned. With one mighty bullet, the collar is shattered, and Kaiju is free. All of the heroes are free now, save one. The group boards an elevator to descend into the lower depths of the facility. The elevator stops and opens into a tall, chilled room where the walls are lined with shielded computer banks. The heroes walk forward towards the door, but a hail of laser beams stop them in their tracks. Turning around they see Marley clinging to the ceiling. She lets go and hovers in midair, proclaiming that Ladybug is dead, and that now there is only Cazador. Shouting that they will not stop the Empress’ plan, she opens fire once more. Each of her six wings has a laser emitter on it, that can fire in bursts or a continuous beam, and the emitter can rotate on the wing itself, giving huge coverage. In a matter of moments the room is covered in glowing scorch marks and carbon scoring. The heroes dodge frantically, but it seems like there is no opening. Mend takes cover behind one of the computers, its shielding sliced away, but Marley fires a wrist rocket, destroying the cover. It’s clear the heroes are woefully outgunned. Colette attempts to throw rubble at her, but it is melted in mid-air before it even reaches Marley. Sig Rune throws a much larger piece of rubble that Marley is forced to dodge. Kaiju shrinks down and Briana tosses her up to Marley where she latches on the rear of the suit while Marley is distracted. Kaiju manages to disable the propulsion system before being electrocuted by the suit’s defenses. Mend takes her into cover to heal her burns while the others try to get close to Marley. Even grounded the deadly beams are still an extreme hazard, and Marley begins to open up with more missiles. Briana pops out of cover and fires her revolver at Marley, the impact great enough to knock her completely off her feet onto her back. The suit however is barely dented, but it’s just enough to where Sig and Briana can restrain her. The others move out of the lasers line of fire while Marley screams and struggles. Tropica uses some of her plants’ acid to melt a small fracture into the back of the armor, where Colette uses her gauntlets to tear off the back panel. With the collar exposed, it is quickly removed and Marley incapacitated. Now all reunited, Marley apologizes and clues the team in on where the main scientist is holed up. She then passes out from the shock of being forcibly disconnected from her armor’s systems (because of the nanomachines). Conrad and Seymour volunteer to watch her, Seymour is particularly interested in her armor. The others move on, descending deeper into the lab. Finally, they enter the main room, and find over a dozen screens on the wall with other universes shown on them (various other /coc/ universes that didn’t get a rep in the crossover). At the center of the room the main scientist sits atop an armored machine. Briana immediately pulls out her revolver and fires square at his head, but the bullet disintegrates on contact with the armored glass. Laughing, he explains that using the baseline portal technology, they can now manifest portals wherever they want them. He then flips a few switches and several portals open up in the room. From them spew several monsters from various dimensions, and the heroes are locked in combat. As soon as one is defeated, another portal is opened and another monster flies through. There seems to be no end to the amount of horrors descending upon our heroes. One of the monsters is a lava monster than can spew a superheated beam of plasma. Thinking quickly Cassandra comes up with a plan, and together the heroines corral the beast to the center of the room while keeping the other monsters at bay. Dodging at the last moment, a beam from the monster strikes the machine pod where the scientist sits. Barely having enough time to scream, both he and pod are incinerated, and the portals all immediately close. Without reinforcements, the heroes quickly dispatch the rest of the beasts. With all the beasts defeated, one of the remaining undamaged monitors on the wall springs to life, and in it (semi-obscured by shadow) sits Empress Plana. Condescendingly she congratulates the heroes and while she bemoans the loss of the portal device, she assures them, Briana especially, that the DFC has gotten more than enough from the facility. With an evil laugh, the monitor shuts off After all is said and done, the DFC is in full retreat, and as the heroes return to the surface, the Rebel army has taken complete control of the facility. The BQ gang is fully reunited, and Arthur gives Briana a big hug. Marley is conscious finally, and both she and Seymour are tinkering with the Cazador suit. The other heroes are treated to their first look at the wider BQverse, but they don’t dwell on it for too long. Commander James, the rebel leader, congratulates them on their victory and introduces himself to the other heroes. While all of this is happening, Ma’am activates the portal devices for herself and goes back to Los Palos, her job of running the DFC out of ton complete. Soon all of the other heroes head back into the portal room, where Seymour adjusts the original, main portal generator to send them back to their home universes. Saying their goodbyes, the Supermoms return to Sapphire City and the /coc/ heroes return to Los Palos (Marley decides to take the Cazador suit with her). Finally, James orders the portal device permanently destroyed, and thus end Breast Wars Category:Projects Category:Stories